Spirits of the Frontier
by Darkyrie
Summary: Parker wanted to get away from so much. Her father. Fears. Now she can't get rid of this kid who only wants her help with the problems they both share. However, that isn't the only problem as the most powerful trainers are falling unconscious with no reason unable to awaken. There is much more going on in Hoenn than just trainers trying to prove themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The beauty of Fanfiction! I'm officially addicted to putting up my stories I have saved on my laptop and don't really care about how many are up because they'll be finished eventually! If you're not already aware of my battle writing style it combines both the anime and games. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first Hoenn region story!**

 **Disclaimer: As I have said you can tell what is and isn't mine. I'll tell you, I don't own anything related to Pokémon that isn't merchandise.**

Chapter 1

Phoebe walked along Mt. Pyre one night. The fog rolled in rather suddenly, but after all the time she had spent there it didn't matter. She was used to it. Made her feel more at home. As she stood up from shine at the top she looked around. She didn't know what it was despite the familiar setting, she got this evil vibe. She slowly walked back to the way down the mountain to where she was staying with her grandmother when she felt an abnormal chill run up her spine. She stopped and looked around before she reached behind to grab a pokéball.

"Come out." she said.

Looking around she didn't see anything. The fog had gotten thicker, but that was about it. She frowned wondering if it was only some of her friends that lived here trying to scare her. She didn't scare easy, but she couldn't help think if they kept this up that they were going to succeed.

The ghost type trainer of the Hoenn Elite Four shrugged her shoulders and kept walking. Phoebe took a few steps before she heard a wisp sound. The wind. It was only the wind...the fog wasn't moving. If the sounds she heard were the wind then shouldn't the fog roll in and out? It was at a standstill. Phoebe noticed it was getting hard to breathe. Almost like she was suffocating. She began to take steps and felt them heavy. She couldn't run. Out of instinct she looked around again to find nothing, but as she turned she didn't have time to scream before meeting darkness.

* * *

Battling, one of the arts of the Pokémon world. Trainers raise their Pokémon to compete in battles to decide who is stronger or even to get stronger. The Hoenn Region is a place that often demonstrates the arts of the Pokémon World. Whether it is shown by Pokémon Contest, Gym Battles, or even the Battle Frontier. There is something for everyone's taste. Some trainers don't even get the chance to decide and can't indulge in the arts. Factors of why come from their own personal ideals or choices to force by another. However, factors also decide what one does when finally given the chance.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Vince, a trainer called to an auburn haired girl whose hair was in a ponytail and a gray-black bandanna wrapped around like a headband. Upon hearing the boy's cry for a battle the same girl who wore black boots, dark jeans, and a dark red funnel neck sweatshirt stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were the darkest of brown, but held a blazing fire. She smiled as she analyzed her possible opponent. He seemed strong.

"I accept challenges from strong trainers and I hope you're one!" Parker agreed to his challenge. She took battling seriously. She'd been around this art her entire life. She wanted to know more about battling and Pokemon and did anything and took every chance she got. She needed something to spend her time doing as she was stuck on this, what she felt, forsaken region.

"You're cocky! You won't be after Claydol is thru with you!" he said calling out his partner. The psychic and ground type appeared hovering waiting to start this battle.

Parker smirked and said, "Doubt that, we've only lost a few battles, but that was when we were young. It's been years since we've lost. Go Blaziken!"

Vince smirked at the thought of his opponent using a Pokemon with a type disadvantage. They might not have lost in years, but that ended today. He wasn't going to lose to some stupid girl who didn't know her types.

* * *

Greg had just started out and he had a dream…if he knew what that was. All he knew that he would prove himself as a capable trainer and man to his father. He got his starter from Professor Birch a few days ago and was on his way to see about perhaps getting help from a gym leader. Gym leaders knew so much and often helped lost trainers. Perhaps they could help him battle because he was afraid to give a command at the thought he might mess up. He just hoped he could figure something out before he got to his home city. His father expected something of value and worth going toward by then.

"Come on Mudkip!" Greg said to his starter.

"Mudkip Mud!" the water smiled and followed the boy.

"I can't believe I'm finally a trainer. There's so much a trainer can do! I wonder what mine will be." he voiced to his out loud and kind of to his starter.

"Kip!" the mud fish interrupted to make sure he was included. Greg had explained all this to Mudkip and despite the water didn't quite understand the mudfish Pokemon made sure nothing was going to happen to his new friend. This journey was as much about him then it was Greg.

"Right, with you too!"

* * *

"Claydol Gyro Ball!" Vince commanded as then Claydol spun and a light appeared around the center that charged toward Blaziken.

"Jump Blaziken!" Parker commanded as her fire/fighting Hoenn starter jumped to avoid the attack.

"Blaze!" he said as used his powerful legs to leap into the air well above Claydol.

"Psybeam!"

"Flamethrower!" Parker countered and the two moves canceled each other out causing an explosion.

The explosion of the fire and psychic type move was heard from miles away and the smoke could be seen just above the trees. A few Taillow flew away to escape what they thought wouldn't get that heated.

* * *

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"Mud Mudkip!" Mudkip told his trainer what he thought. Sounded like a battle to him.

Greg's eyes sparkled at the thought of it being battle. "Really?! Let's go check it out!"

Greg then took off toward the direction and the smoke that trailed in the sky. If he hurried then he just might be able to make it and see what was going on. He hoped it wasn't the end. He runs up through the trees to the open area to see a Claydol and a Blaziken. "Wow! Look at them! I wonder who's going to win."

"Claydol use Shadow Ball!"

"Block it with Power-Up Punch!" Blaziken successfully blocked the move, but still took minor damage. He only smirked because he simply brushed the feeling off because he felt a power flow through him. He thanked the power ups.

"Let's finish this with Hyper Beam!" Vince cried pulling out his last resort move.

"Jump then use Overheat!" Parker cried to counter the move. She knew that Claydol could redirect the attack anywhere she moved so it was best to counter and then attack. She smiled at being one step ahead.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken cried as his body glowed red and he fired the powerful fire type move. The two attacks collided and exploded once again covering their field in smoke.

"Shadow Claw!" a voice called through the smoke.

"Ken!"

"Claydol!" Vince cried as he saw his Claydol tossed out of the smoke and hit the ground behind him. He turned to check on his Pokemon to see that Claydol was unable to battle. He looked back as the smoke cleared to see Blaziken's claw covered in a dark purple aura. Who knew the fire type knew a ghost type move. He sighed and returned Claydol to his ball for rest. "Aw man, I guess you were right. You and Blaziken are strong."

"Thanks and so are you and Claydol." Parker said in calm voice. Blaziken nodded agreeing with his trainer.

"Battle again someday?" Vince asked. He was impressed by her and knew that to get stronger he would have to defeat any trainer that defeated him.

"Maybe." Parker answered. "Come on Blaziken."

Greg stared at the trainers in awe. It was amazing. The way they called attack after attack and used strategies to overcome their opponents. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He saw a Pokemon at a pure type disadvantage defeat its opponent. "That was awesome!"

"Mud mudkip!" Mudkip agreed.

"Come on!" Greg said to the water as he went to follow the trainer who had won the battle.

* * *

Parker stopped to rest and allow Blaziken to get something to eat and rest before they continued. She wasn't sure when they would get to the next center and it was around one so what better time to stop.

"Nice job today, here eat this." Parker said as she placed a bowl down of Pokemon food she made herself.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken thanked her. He loved the food she made herself. It was rich in the nutrients he needed and had a hint of spiciness he loved.

"You're welcome. I know you love it since I know what berries you like, especially Tamato, Oran, and Occa Berries." Parker answered.

"Blaziken!" Blaziken agreed with her.

Parker gave her Pokemon a small smile as then pulled out a bag out chopped berries, fruits, and veggies. She also took out a small bag of cookies and sat them on her leg. Blaziken looked at her and frowned.

"Blaziken Blaze?" he asked her.

"I'm not that hungry." Parker answered.

"Blaze." Blaziken grumbled. He eyed her calling her out on her lie.

"Don't give me that." she sassed him. "I didn't battle today. Here." Parker then tossed him a cookie. Blaziken caught the treat with his mouth and ate it. Parker looked to her Pokemon and smirked as she watched him eat it happily. "Got you to be quiet."

"Blaze! Blaziken blaze blaze?"

"Pig..." Parker snorted as then tossed him another one.

"Blaziken." Blaziken thanked her then he heard a snapping sound "Blaze?"

"What's up?" Parker asked and she then listened. She then heard the same sound.

Blaziken then jumped over and through the tree next to them. The leaves rustled and Blaziken fell from the trees, not alone.

"Let me go!" Greg cried as Blaziken had him by his shirt. He struggled to escape as did Mudkip who was being held by his tail in the fire type's other hand.

"Kip!" Mudkip cried shooting a Water Gun at his face. The attack hit Blaziken and when it stopped only a wet feathered fire type looked down at him annoyed.

"Blaze." He growled.

"Blaziken. Put them down." Parker said. Blaziken snorted before he dropped both trainer and Pokemon on their butts. They rubbed their tail bones and glared at the fire type. "Can I help you?"

"No- not really." Greg mumbled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Is any of that your business?" Parker asked.

"Just making conversation. I'm out on my journey. I just started out. There is so much to do out in the world and I want to know what I can do." Greg explained then looked to her like she was going to reply. Parker looked at him confused. "I told you mine so you should say yours."

"I didn't even ask!"

"That's rude. Do you want to be a champion or something?"

"No. I don't have the time to do such competitions when I know I can beat them all with one Pokemon. Plus I only have one person I want to defeat. but he won't accept my challenge." Parker began to explain before she realized that she was explaining her story when she didn't want to. Stupid Kid. "Never mind, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Your Blaziken is awesome! Did you get your Blaziken as a Torchic from Professor Birch?"

* * *

 **5 Years Ago**

 _A young girl set three bowls of food down on the ground as she looked at the hungry Pokemon in front of her that almost jumped her to get to what she had. That had been fed that morning when she arrived and it was barely after one when they were having lunch. She didn't know what it meant to eat as a Pokemon, but she wondered if they should eat that much. Didn't want the new batch of starters to be chubby._

" _Here you go! Eat up! You'll need your strengths to go on journeys with your new trainers!" Parker told the starter Pokemon of the Hoenn region._

" _Treecko Tree!" The grass type Treecko agreed. His strength was important to him than anything else._

" _Mudkip Mud!" The water type shouted to get to his food. Not even a second before the bowl was down he was into it gobbling it down. Parker rolled her eyes, he was a big eater. His poor trainer would spend most of their money on food._

" _Torchic Tor!" The fire type thanked her with a smile. Parker didn't have to do this for them, but he always enjoyed when she was here and Professor Birch didn't put a little extra in the bowl._

" _Hey thanks for that. They needed to be fed." Professor Birch said coming out of the back of the lab. "Also thanks again."_

" _For?" Parker asked._

" _For helping me out. I know this isn't something you want to do, but I appreciate your help." he explained._

" _No it's fine! I don't mind at all! I get to be around the Pokemon all day and come back anytime. I like it!" Parker said defending her reasoning. This was as close as she'd ever be with interacting with Pokemon._

" _I know this isn't what you want to do." Birch said knowing about her dreams from talking with her for long hours._

" _Yeah...I just want to find a way to actually get away, but that's not going to happen."_

 _Birch smiled as he saw Parker think about what she wanted. He knew well aware why the poor girl wasn't allowed to leave. He felt sorry for her. She stayed at home, most of the time alone, while he father worked basically putting salt in the wound for something she wasn't allowed to have. It was heartbreaking for the man who helps put trainers on their way to see someone who he can't help, but that hasn't stopped him before._

" _Then I can't let you be here anymore." Birch said._

 _Parker's face dropped like she was told would never leave her house again. It was a fate she wondered would worse than death. Holding back anger and tears she cried out. "Why?! This is the only way I can be with Pokemon that aren't my father's! They're too old for me to play with and these guys understand me!"_

" _I think you misunderstood." Birch said to calm her._ " _I'll be right back."_

" _Professor, what are you?" Parker asked she took a few steps forward, but was interrupted by the starters running around and Torchic falling on his face. Torchic gave a little whine and felt some pride bruised as Treecko and Mudkip giggled. "Oh poor dear..."_

 _Parker then picked him up and Torchic rubbed against her face. She's never laugh at him, but only with him as Parker giggled as his feather tickled her neck._

" _Tor! Chic!" Torchic cried happily._

" _The Pokédex is right, you're so warm to hug. I'll miss you the most when you get picked." Parker said remembering from hours of looking in a dex and not looking forward to that day. She wasn't supposed to bond with the Pokemon, but she couldn't help it. They just seemed to like her. Sure Treecko and Mudkip didn't feel the same, but they had some friendship. The sound of a door opening grabbed Parker's attention back on the professor._

" _Here a Pokédex and Pokéballs." He said giving to her in her free hand._

" _Huh?" Parker said confused. "I thought only trainers got those."_

" _They do and you're a trainer right?" Professor Birch said as he watched her face. He could see that it was all sinking in. She couldn't believe it. She never thought it would happen and now it was. As it slowly sunk in he thought it best to throw something else at her. "One last thing, here."_

" _Another Pokéball?" Parker asked. Didn't she just get five?_

" _For your starter."_

" _Starter?"_

" _Torchic!" Torchic cried happily hoping this was going where he thought it was going. He looked to the professor and the man nodded. Torchic cried out again happy he had been right._

" _It is Torchic's Pokéball. He really likes you and I don't think I can give him to another trainer without him refusing because it's not you." Birch explained._

" _Really?" Parker questioned all that was happening to her as she tried not to cry. She was a trainer? She had Torchic for her partner?_

" _Torchic!"_

 _Parker's overjoyed expression died as she realized one problem. "What about my dad?"_

" _Here." Birch said giving her a little money._

" _Huh?" Why was she getting money? The professor didn't normally pay her. He did sometimes if it were jobs that he thought deserved compensation._

" _We're not going to tell him you're leaving. I want you to use the money to buy what you need. Before you ask why, the reason is I hate seeing a passionate person like you not going out for your dream. I'm like your benefactor. I'll worry about your father." Birch explained._

" _Thank you!" Parker said unable to hold her tears back and hugged the professor and her new Pokemon._

" _Promise me you'll reach your goal and come to tell me or at least stop by to visit." Birch said. Even though it would be hard for her to do he still wanted to know how his assistant was doing on her journey to do what she wanted._

" _We will, right Torchic?" Parker asked her starter._

" _Tor!"_

* * *

"Hello!" A voice interrupted her.

"Blaziken!"

"Huh?"

Greg looked annoyed and then said, "I asked you did you get Blaziken from Professor Birch?"

Parker sighed knowing she couldn't get out of his questioning and answered, "Yeah, I owe him everything I have, including Blaziken. I'm done with this. Blaziken return and rest up."

"Blaze." Blaziken said nodding as he was returned to his Pokéball.

"See ya kid." Parker said as she grabbed her bag and began to walk off.

"Hey wait!"

"What?" Parker moaned. Wouldn't this kid leave her alone?

"Do you know how to get to Rustboro City?" Greg asked. Apparently that was where the closet gym was.

"Yeah, why?" Parker asked.

"Can you show me?" Greg asked.

"No, follow the signs." Parker said trying to leave again. Greg only moved in front of her blocking her way. Parker rolled her eyes and glared.

"Why not?"

"Good question, why not?" Parker said in snappy tone.

"You're kind of a jerk." Greg said. He really didn't like her attitude. She wasn't very nice.

"You're point being?" Parker asked. She knew she wasn't very nice to anyone but her Blaziken. "And you're a pest. Go to Rustboro by yourself plus I'm not even going that direction."

Greg smirked seeing way to try and convince this girl to help him. "I'll leave you alone if you take me."

"I'm listening." Parker said.

"There are also strong trainers who go there for gym battles and such." Greg said.

"Are you going there to see one?" Parker asked.

"Yep!"

"Then they must not be strong."

"Hey! Stop being rude!"

"Don't you realize I want you to leave me alone?"

"Don't you realize I want to learn from a good trainer like you? I want to see how you battle, train, you'll be my coach!" Greg finally came out and told her what he wanted from her.

"Why?" Parker snorted with a laugh. This kid wanted to learn from her. This was priceless.

"I've never been in a battle and no one will teach me. My mom says to give up and come home to work with my father at the docks. I can't do that to Mudkip. I know I'm not strong, but I want to be to show my parents wrong! I want to find something out there that I can do myself." Greg told her.

Parker looked at the boy as he looked up to her. He kind of reminded her of how she used to be. Wanting to get away to show her dad that she wasn't afraid of the Pokemon in the world. "I'll help you." she sighed.

"Huh?" Greg questioned realizing what she just said, "You will!"

"Kip?" Mudkip asked getting excited.

"I know what you're going through. I can't stand when parents try to meddle with the futures of their kids. It is their life and let them live it. You can't protect them forever." Parker said mainly more to herself to convince herself as to why she was helping this kid out, for now.

"You okay?" Greg asked hearing her talk to herself from what sounded like something serious.

"Fine, let's go before I change my mind." Parker said as she pushed past the boy and continued on her now toward Rustboro City.

 **AN: That's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it and you'll leave a review, favorite, and/or follow in the meantime! Thanks and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's Chapter 2! Like most new stories I try to get the newest chapter up right away!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Parker and Greg, that's about it for right now.**

Chapter 2

Parker grumbled as she walked on. She really regretted letting Greg travel around with her. He was more annoying than he let on. He acted like a puppy following his master and kept asking her questions. Some were personal and all of them she didn't answer. This wasn't how she imagined getting around Hoenn.

"Come on!" Greg groaned. "At least answer one! How old are you? I'm 14."

"Now who's rude? Don't you know it's impolite to ask someone of their age?" Parker snapped.

"Not really!" Greg answered with a grin. "It's one little question. What will it take for you to answer one?"

"Stop asking me questions."

"Okay. Then tell me how old you are and I'll stop." Greg reasoned with.

"I'm 19. There. Not. Another. Question." Parker answered.

Greg's eyes did a double take. He was surprised. He knew Parker was older than he was, but he didn't think by five years. He thought she was maybe seventeen. "You're older than I thought."

"Excuse me?" Parker snapped. Older than he thought? How old did she look to him?

"I mean you look younger."

"Nice save kid." Parker said as she still glared at him.

"Where are you from? I live in Slateport City."

"I thought I said no more questions..." Parker growled.

"I'm just trying to get to know you. You said you knew my problem, are your parents like that?" Greg asked.

"No comment."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

Greg didn't want to give up. He was going to talk to Parker and learn about her if it was the last thing he did. She seemed so interesting. Before Greg could ask another question someone else did.

"Hey you defeated Vince and Claydol right?"

Parker turned to see a trainer pointing to her. "I did."

"Good, I found you. I'm Jared and I challenge you to a battle!"

"Alright, a one on one battle." Parker stated her terms.

"Fine. Go Pelipper!"

"Pelipper!"

"Go Blaziken!"

Greg and Jared's' eyes widen seeing that she was using a fire and fighting type. Again, Parker was at a completely at a disadvantage in every aspect. They knew about trainers who took chances and fought against disadvantages, but Parker appeared that she was already prepared to use Blaziken.

"You're nuts! You should have used a different Pokémon!" Greg shouted at her.

"Kid's right. We've never lost to a fire type." Jared smirked.

Parker's smirk not only matched, but outdid Jared's. Greg knew confidence wasn't her problem. "You will now plus Blaziken is my only Pokémon."

"Please tell me you're joking?!" Greg exclaimed.

"No. Let's battle! You can go first!" Parker said wanting to stop talking and just battle.

"Pelipper use Hydro Pump!"

"Jump Blaziken!"

"Aerial Ace!"

Blaziken was mid-air when Pelipper came by in a flash striking him. Pushed by the aerial attack sent him back toward the ground.

"Flamethrower!" Parker attacked.

"You're not that good! Water Pulse!"

Parker ignored him. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't going near Pelipper with a physical move unless she had an opening.

"Hit it with Power-Up Punch!" Parker commanded. Blaziken's fist slammed into the Water Pulse and the attack burst.

"Quick Pelipper use Hurricane!"

"Jump and use that attack!"

"What?" Jared cried out. How could she do that?

"Blaziken use Shadow Claw!" Parker commanded.

Eye level with the flying Pelipper, Blaziken struck at the water and flying and the bird was sent hurtling into the ground. Blaziken landed in front of his trainer and prepared to make another move if needed.

"Pelipper!" Jared shouted seeing that Pelipper was unable to battle. He sighed before returning the fallen Pokémon. "Vince was right about you. You're really strong."

"Thanks. Great job Blaziken." Parker said to both the trainer and her partner.

"Blaziken!"

"Let's battle again! See ya!" Jared said waving.

"Lets. Bye." Parker answered and gave a small wave in return before turning to her partner. "Blaziken return and rest up. Next a Pokémon Center."

"Blaze." He nodded.

"Blaziken is your only Pokémon!?" Greg shouted at her. After that battle he now had more questions to ask Parker. Why was that? Why she not a jerk to him?

"Yes."

"What? Doesn't he get lonely?" Greg asked.

"He has me." Parker answered.

"I mean Pokémon Company."

"He doesn't say so. He's all I need." Parker answered. Blaziken hadn't told her any different in the five years of being with him.

"Well you have us now!" Greg said.

"Whatever."

"Taillow!" A Pokémon cried.

"Cool a Taillow! I should catch it! Go Mudkip!"

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cried as he was released.

"Use Water Gun!" Greg commanded.

"Low!" Taillow cried as the bird flew down and dodged the attack before sprinting into a Quick Attack that struck Mudkip. Mudkip shook his head and glared up at the Pokémon that taunted him as the bird flew around.

"You need to slow it down."

"How?" Greg asked.

"Why are you asking me when you should figure it out yourself?" Parker asked as she leaned against a tree.

Greg looked around trying to slow down the bird. He didn't know what to do. Mudkip knew four moves, but none didn't seem helpful. Two of them seemed completely ineffective and the other were only effective if they landed. Greg then thought back to Parker's battles. Sometimes she didn't use moves to attack, but to set up for an attack.

"Mudkip use Water Gun on that branch!"

Mudkip hesitated a second before he fired his Water Gun.

"Kip!" The water type move hit the branch and loose sticks and leaves fell.

Taillow looked up in a panic and before attempting to avoid the falling debris.

"Water Gun again!"

Taillow heard the attack and looked right into the blast of water that sent the bird into a tree.

"Go Pokéball!" Greg said throwing a ball at the bird rather nervously. Luckily the ball was on target and encased the bird inside. The ball fell to the ground shook. Once. Twice. Thrice. The ball then clicked and shined out. "I caught it!"

Greg ran up with Mudkip at his heels. He picked up the newly caught Pokémon and danced around. Mudkip joined in with his trainer. He couldn't believe it. He caught his first Pokémon and even learned how to battle some. A stern voice interrupted him.

"Come on."

"Where?" Greg asked.

Parker rolled her eyes and replied, "The Pokémon Center so all three Pokémon can be healed and I'm sure by now we could all use the rest."

Greg silently agreed with the older trainer and followed her on the path to the center.

* * *

"Here you are. You're Pokémon are all healthy and ready to go." Nurse Joy said as she handed their Pokémon back to them.

"Thank you." They both answered. One was in an appreciated tone while the other in happiness.

"Could we get a room for the night?" Parker asked.

"Certainly. Here, room 10 down at the end of the hall on the left." Nurse Joy said directing them. "If you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you."

As they went to walk to their room the television caught their attention. It wasn't that hard when it practically up so high the entire center could hear it.

"Last Night Elite Four member Phoebe was found on top of Mt. Pyre. She had gone there to visit family before returning to her duties, but never returned from her trip up the mountain. Her grandmother found her that morning unconscious. She has yet to wake up and doctors are only saying that she is in a type of coma. Once we know more, you'll know more. Next the weather."

Greg stared at the television in shock. What could have happened? She was an Elite Four member. Should she have been able to defend herself if she was attacked? It didn't make any sense unless she was sick. He hoped she'd get better and that no one else would come down with whatever it was.

"Come on." Parker's voice interrupted his thoughts as she leaving for the room.

The room was rather spacious despite having two bunk beds and a desk with a phone on top. Parker laid her bag on one of the beds and laid down closing her eyes. She was done for the day just wanting this to be over. Greg thought it was a little early to be going to bed. It was only eight o'clock.

"Can I let out my Pokémon?" Greg asked.

"Don't care."

Greg smiled. Sounded like a yes to him. He grabbed his two poké balls and tossed them. "Go!"

"Mudkip!"

"Taillow!" Taillow cried and looked around. He was aware that he had been caught, but this place was new to him.

"Hi Taillow. I'm Greg. I hope we'll work together as friends." Greg said to his newest Pokémon.

"Taillow!" the bird agreed then took notice to the other person. "Low?"

"That's Parker. She's a trainer we're traveling with, but she's rude so careful." Greg advised Taillow.

"I heard that." Parker grumbled. Taillow lifted off the bed and flew over and perched on the top bunk of Parker's bed looking down at the female trainer. Parker opened her eyes to see the bird curiously looking down. She smiled at little him and Taillow chirped happily. She didn't seem so bad to him. In fact he would say he liked her.

Greg snickered at Parker's comment and thought back to the phone. He was glad centers moved them into the room. Privacy and at least this way he could call people and not have people looking over his shoulder.

"I should call my mom and give her an update!" Greg said running to the phone and dialing his home.

"Oh dear." Parker moaned to herself.

A moment later a woman picked up the phone and saw she was looking at the face of her son. Instantly her face grew brighter.

"Hi honey! Is it too much?" Rachel bluntly said.

"No mom it's all good! I picked a Mudkip and I caught a Taillow. I also made a new friend with a strong trainer and her Blaziken!" Greg explained trying to tell her about his experiences that proved he was doing fine than becoming angry about her assumption.

Another person appeared on the screen. He was man around the same age as the woman. He was tall and had a scruff around his face.

"You didn't challenge her did you?" his father, David, asked.

"No, but she's been helping me out a lot! However, she's not really a people person, but she's really great with Pokémon. Don't worry! She's way older than me, but super responsible!" Greg explained.

Parker opened one eye and glared at Greg from behind. She was hoping to burn a hole in the back of his head. Did he realize he was kind of being rude? At one point he was making her seem like the best thing since sliced bread and then insulting her by calling her rude and old. She wasn't that much older than him. Five years wasn't that much of an age gap. She was old enough to be his sister.

"What's her name?" his mother asked.

"Parker."

"Her last name?"

"I don't know her last name." Greg answered. "Parker!"

"What?!" Parker said in an annoyed fashion.

"What's your last name?" Greg asked.

"Why?" Parker could hear their entire conversation. She didn't see the point. She wasn't going to hurt or rob the kid. And her parents weren't convicts either known by their last name. What did her name matter? That was all it was, a name that said who she was, not what. A name meant nothing if that's what people saw you as.

"I don't know it and my parents asked." Greg explained.

"She's there!" Rachel squealed. "I would love to meet her!"

"I can try, but no promises. Parker." Parker's eyes were now wide and glared at him if asking 'what?'. She knew what he was going to ask and dared him too. "My parents want to meet you."

"No thanks." Parker huffed and laid back onto her pillow.

"Please!" Greg begged.

"Fine!" Parker yelled. "Just stop before you embarrass yourself." Parker got up off the bed rather sluggishly and walked over in front of the screen. "Hello."

"I hope he isn't causing you a problem. We told him it would have been better just to work at the docks, but he insisted on a journey." Rachel said.

"Mom!" Greg shouted at her. Parker knew about his parent troubles, but she didn't need to know everything.

"What is your name young lady?" David asked her.

"Parker Nealson." She answered and silently hoped.

A sense of recognition sparked in his eyes hearing her last name. "I see, doesn't your father..."

"I'd rather not talk about it sir." Parker interrupted him. "It was nice meeting with you." Parker then turned around and left back to her bed.

"I don't know about you traveling with her." David said in a lower tone to his son.

"She just isn't a people person. Anyway just saying hi so love you. Bye!" Greg hurried trying to get off the phone. His parents liked to judge people and he didn't need their influence. Parker didn't need to hear it either. It wouldn't help her attitude and apparently she didn't care. He quickly hung up the phone and turned to his companion. "You need to work on your people skills."

"So I've been told." She casually said.

"What was my dad going to say about yours?" Greg asked. He wanted to ask his dad, but he thought it best to hear it from her.

"I don't want to talk about him. I'll be back." Parker said leaving the room.

"Okay, I guess I'll call Professor Birch." Greg said dialing the number and waiting for the man to pick-up. A moment later a bearded man appeared on the screen. "Hi Professor Birch."

"Why hello Greg! How are you?" the professor replied.

"Good, I just caught a Taillow today!" Greg informed him.

"Good for you. I was worried about you on a journey when you left." Professor Birch said. When Greg showed up at the lab asking for a Pokémon barely knowing nothing about them he felt there would be a problem. For this reason he took the time to teach the boy about the basics.

"Well, I had help. Do you remember a trainer named Parker?" Greg asked. Parker said she knew Professor Birch so perhaps he could get more information about her from him.

"Parker...rings a bell, but not quite. It has probably been a while." The name sounded so familiar, but he had helped a lot of trainers and couldn't quite remember them all.

"It was like 5 years ago and she started with a Torchic." Greg said giving more identifying information.

"Oh yes! Parker Nealson! Now I remember her. I haven't seen her since the day she left. I wonder how she and Torchic are. Why do you ask?" Birch asked.

"Well I'm with her now." Greg told him.

"Really, how is she?"

"Terrible social skills."

The professor chuckled before he answered, "Figured. She only warmed up to a few people since her mother and the attack."

"Mother? Attack?" Greg asked getting excited to learn about his new friend. She apparently had a more interesting life than his. Did something happen to her mom? He hated to think about if she had a rough childhood. What about an attack? What attack!

"I've said too much." Professor Birch said. That was Parker's business and her family's. "How's her Torchic?"

"I would say terrific considering he's her Blaziken." Greg explained.

Birch didn't look surprised hearing this information. "I knew she could do it. Well look at the time, call again!"

The screen went black and Greg found himself staring at himself. He knew more than he was letting on. He knew he'd have to pry others for information about this mysterious trainer. She wasn't going to tell him. He then heard the door and saw Parker walk in. She didn't say a word and simply slipped under the covers to sleep. Greg turned and looked at her before a moment before doing the same. Tonight he'd forget about all the drama and just sleep.

 **AN: That's the end of this chapter! Chapter 3 will be here soon! I hope you've enjoyed it and will leave me a Review, Favorite, and/or a Follow! See you next time! Bye friends!**


End file.
